


Mistletoe Ambush

by End_Transmission



Series: Red Light Cyan Light [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mistletoe, Suggestive Themes, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: Trep doesn't really understand human holidays. After witnessing his crewmate ambush another beneath the mistletoe, however, he finds himself with a wicked idea.
Relationships: Blue/Green (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us)
Series: Red Light Cyan Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035972
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	Mistletoe Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough to tag, but I just wanted to put a content warning for mild harassment sort of stuff. I tried very hard to make it clear it was all 100% teasing and consenting - but if, say, being kissed against your will or someone being pinned are triggers for you, please be careful going forward. 
> 
> Timing on this is...insignificant. It's technically part of the Had To Be You timeline, but where and when is negligible, don't worry about that. Rated for highly suggestive themes, but nothing explicit.
> 
> You don't really need to have read that fic to enjoy this one - just be advised that Trep is Cyan (and an Impostor) and Addison is Red (and human).

Human rituals and celebrations were strange. Trep was well aware that the humans on board came from a mixture of backgrounds, yet despite that they still all seemed to expect some sort of festivity for the winter solstice. Those festivities apparently involved a multitude of decorations - which all seemed to practically appear overnight. Trep didn't understand most of them and didn't care to - he only asked after the ones Addison had put up in his own quarters. 

Which had somehow led to Addison shoving a pair of jingling, fuzzy brown antlers on to Trep's head. When the human had tried to follow up with a ridiculously bright, glowing, ball-shaped nose, they'd fought - which had, admittedly, led to a lot of fun. It was also the last time Trep asked about any of the decorations, however. 

Against his better judgement, though, Trep was curious about the plant. 

It was a sprig of something green, dotted with bright red berries, and there was only one on the ship - hung in one of the doorways to the cafeteria. At first, Trep didn't think much of it. Plants in general seemed to be a common theme among the holiday decorations, after all. Then, one evening, Green grabbed Blue and tried to drag the other man under the plant, all the while Blue struggled and shouted and most of the crew laughed. 

"C'mon Blue, give me a kiss!" Green exclaimed, making obnoxiously wet noises as he tried to mash his lips against Blue's cheek. Blue, meanwhile, pushed at the other - very clearly trying not to laugh even as he struggled - or, pretended to, at any rate. It was obvious it was mostly for show, and maybe spurred by a bit of embarrassment at an audience. In the end, Green half-climbed Blue and started planting kisses all along Blue's cheek while Blue struggled to stay on his feet under their combined weight. 

"Oh would you two please get a room?" Yellow called over, though the humor in his voice took away any real bite, "we're all trying to eat here!" 

"It's mistletoe, you prudes!" Green shouted back, his sudden movement all at once sending both humans crashing to the ground - which did nothing to stop him as he continued, "I'm just following the rules!" 

"Green, get off of Blue," Addison added, though he was _also_ more amused than commanding, "This is half a second from becoming vulgar." Green huffed, but did as told - untangled from Blue, got to his feet, and helped Blue up. He grinned brightly when, despite the situation, Blue still leaned over and kissed one of Green's cheeks in return. 

Humans were strange. 

* * *

Trep sat in the vent of the cafeteria, the grille pushed up just slightly as he watched the dark, quiet room. Specifically, as he watched the doorway with the plant - or, mistletoe, as the humans called it. Addison was doing the rounds that evening, and Trep knew his path would bring him through the cafeteria and directly under that doorway. Almost as if summoned by the mere thought, Trep heard the sound of approaching footsteps. With a slight thrill, Trep prepared himself - he slipped a few tentacles from the vent to brace against the floor, and let his abdominal mouth part just a little. 

Addison walked past without so much as glancing at the vent - these days, his nightly rounds were much more focused on the ship machinery and systems. He had no reason to watch for Impostors, any longer - which meant he was fully unprepared for Trep's ambush. As Addison turned to exit the decorated doorway, Trep leapt from the vent and practically tackled the human to the ground - softening the fall with a few tentacles so Addison didn't actually hit his head on the floor. 

He still let out a very satisfying _oof,_ though. Which was quickly followed by a hissed, outraged "what the _actual fuck?"_

"Addison," Trep purred as he wrapped his tentacles tightly around and under the man and pressed their bodies close. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Addison asked. He strained briefly against Trep's hold, then all at once relaxed with a huff, "besides being a nuisance, that is."

"I'm taking advantage of the decorations," Trep answered as he nuzzled his face into the back of Addison's neck and gave the skin there a long, languid lick. He could practically feel the goosebumps spread across Addison's skin. 

"You mean the _mistletoe?"_ Addison asked, "You do realize that most people _kiss_ under the mistletoe - you're not supposed to jump each other." 

"I am kissing you," Trep retorted as he pointedly trailed his larger, true tongue up along Addison's back. When the man shuddered and squirmed slightly, Trep grinned and held him a little tighter. 

"You're _licking_ me," Addison grumbled. 

"Semantics," Trep chirped back. Then, with a touch of mercy, Trep pressed his lips to the skin just below Addison's ear - then stretched to scatter a series of kisses down towards the corner of the human's lips. With a soft sigh that wasn't nearly as exasperated as Addison tried to make it seem, Addison turned his head and brought their lips closer together - though the angle was too awkward for the sort of full-bodied kiss Trep was aiming for. 

Trep loosened his grip some, just enough for Addison to turn fully onto his back. Once he had, Trep slipped a hand beneath Addison's head and cradled it as he brought their mouths back together. He wasted no time in licking at Addison's lips and slipping his tongue inside once they parted. Trep rumbled softly and let his eyes slip closed when he felt Addison tangle fingers in his hair - and all but melted against the human when Addison began to massage his scalp. 

They laid there for a long few minutes, tongues dancing around one another and the seal of their lips only breaking in small increments for quick, brief breaths. Addison's warmth was incredibly comfortable, and Trep really could have laid there kissing Addison forever. He was half-dozing as it was - and was only pulled out of it when Addison tugged pointedly on his hair. 

Blinking, mind hurrying to catch up, Trep pulled away only enough to break their kiss and slip his tongue away. 

"Just about anyone could walk in here," Addison muttered, "you really ought to tuck your extra appendages away, before someone sees." 

"What's the matter, Captain," Trep teased, "don't want the crew to see you in such a precarious position?" When the slight flush across Addison's cheeks darkened, Trep grinned. 

"I'm trying to protect _you,_ jackass," Addison retorted, slipping his hand from Trep's hair to shove at his shoulder. With a chuckle, Trep acquiesced and sat back, although he didn't bother to actually get _off_ of Addison. As Trep began to retract his more alien appendages, Addison continued. "But, yes, that would be more than a little mortifying." 

"Prude," Trep said, mimicking Green's quip from before. "Green didn't seem to think it was all that mortifying when he was pawing at Blue earlier."

"Yes, well, he's an idiot, what do you want me to say?" 

Caught a little off-guard by Addison's blunt remark, Trep half-barked a laugh. The moment officially over, he climbed to his feet and held a hand down to help Addison to his. When the human insisted on threading their fingers together, well, Trep didn't resist. 

"C'mon, I only have a few more systems to check on, then I'll have some free time," Addison said. He turned to leave the room, but before he'd gone far Trep tugged at his hand and pulled the human back to him. 

"One more," Trep muttered, "for the plant." He gestured at the mistletoe, then met Addison's lips for another brief kiss. Addison laughed as they parted and when he turned to leave once more, Trep followed after without resistance. 

"We should put one of these in your quarters," Trep mused as they walked, to which Addison gave a soft _snrk._

"I'll see what I can scrounge up," Addison agreed. 


End file.
